


Ten Years

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Could I ask for older Dino Cavallone from KHR in a morning mood, maybe reminiscing about his 22 year old self with his now s/o, while she's asleep? I woke up today feeling soft for no reason 😂
Relationships: Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ten Years

There were certain changes that the body goes through once it passes its prime. Though Dino was by no means to be considered old he just couldn’t help how the mornings weren’t as easy anymore, or how little sleep did affect him greatly throughout the day. He simply wasn’t the twenty-two years old youth anymore that declared himself the older brother of a young Vongola tenth.

Even that boy had grown into a man, Dino realised as he turned around in his bed, a groan nearly escaping him as he wanted to bemoan the earliness of the hour before halting himself.

Time and age had been similar to you. You had lost the tenderness that you held from your early twenties, having lost the remainder of your baby fat and gained sharper features. Though, underneath it all traces of your younger days could still be found. The way your nose turned, the curve of your lips, and the form of your eyes. Those had remained, though there was a certain look to them, a maturity settling in that Dino hadn’t noticed before until he turned around.

Reaching out he traces a finger over the curve of your jaw, smiling to himself at the thought that this was only the beginning of what was going to constantly change. They often said that the twenties was the age of the flowering of youth, where they were at the brightest and most beautiful. Dino found himself in disagreement, finding that it was merely the stage in which you had started to bloom, and only continued to do so alongside him in your thirties.

The mafiosi boss found that the two of you were only at the beginning of what was ever-changing. A beginning he didn’t mind spending with you, a change he didn’t mind to observe.


End file.
